


Done Enough

by WildGinger



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Murder, argument, snow shovel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildGinger/pseuds/WildGinger
Summary: Tammy has had a bad day and then gets to deal with her lazy husband.





	Done Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [406Cowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/406Cowgirl/gifts).



I indulged myself in a deep sigh as I hung up the phone with one of my friends. I had called her while I was shoveling the snow to distract myself from the fact that I was only shoveling said snow because I knew my husband sure as fuck wouldn’t. It wasn’t that he was lazy . . . but he was lazy. I mean, I could ask him to do it, but he would give me a look, sigh, and heave himself up, getting off the laptop that he was on all day to begin with, and pointedly putting on his winter gear and go do a thing. You’d think I asked him to do something in the middle of a business meeting or while he was in the “library”.  
Shaking my head and tapping off my snow shovel, I went inside, only to find him sprawled on the couch, munching on the last of my trail mix, watching tv.  
“Took you long enough. Why don’t you grab me a beer.”  
I looked at him, set the snow shovel by the door, hung my winter gear up by the wood stove to dry, and went to our bed room to sit down a minute before I started putting my laundry away. I had barely made it halfway down the hall when I hear him mutter, “PMSing much?”.  
I consider myself a fairly calm woman, but I have put up with enough of his shit over the last fours years. I turned around and and started yelling.  
“PMS? PMS MY ASS, ETHAN! Not only did I get called into work this morning, I had to shovel our side of the driveway because you can’t possibly stir yourself to do it! I bring home the bread, I do the cooking AND cleaning, and today, I am fucking done!”  
I grabbed the snow shovel and thrust it at him.  
“You’re turn! I’ve done enough! You are going to finish shoveling our sidewalk and do the neighbor’s side for good measure.”  
“Tammy, what the hell? What brought this on? Baby, it’s okay. I got a lead on a job . . “  
"Oh no, I’m not falling for this shit again. You did this last time. ‘Oh baby, I got an interview’ or 'oh baby, remember my friend from such and such, well they are looking to hire more people’. No, no no no no no no! You’re not going to get a job. I know that now, and I’m a sucker for letting you go on this long. The least you can do is take care of the house. That’s what I did while I was going to school and you had to work overtime. But wait, I forgot. That’s my job. That’s my place in your life, isn’t it?! To take care of little baby Ethan, who can’t cope with getting fired from the dealership that his Dady ran. Well fuck you Ethan! Fuck you and fuck your issues and mooching ways! Either get out there and shovel, or get the fuck out of this apartment and don’t come back!”  
He looked at me, confusion and disbelief clear on his face. Seeing that I wasn’t going to give in this time, he got an angry, calculating look.  
“Ha! Like I needed you. I’ve been talking to a friend from college. The only thing holding me back right now, Tammy, is you. If I had you out of the picture, I could fly down to Cabo tomorrow and be having drinks with the boys on the beach while raking in thousands a week. The sympathy I will get from being a grieving widower will be a fucking bonus!”  
My jaw dropped in shock. I knew he had com to resent me like I was coming to resent him, but this. . . this was a complete shock. He took that opportunity to lunge at me, hands outstretched.  
“You mother fucker!”  
And then shock turned into rage. Before he could grab me, I side stepped him and grabbed the snow shovel. Swinging it and me back around, I hit him with it.  
“HOW”  
WHACK  
“DARE”  
WHACK  
“YOU”  
WHACK  
“FUCKING”  
WHACK  
"ASSHOLE"  
By the time I realized what I had done, I had caved Ethan’s head in. Actually, it might be a little more like mush. Well, son of a bitch. Isn’t that like him? Being a pain in my ass to clean up after even when he’s dead. Mother fucker.


End file.
